Month anniversary
by dragonqueenc
Summary: Blade100 and Dragon have been going out for a month, but Dragon cant exactly find the right gift. I mean, she asked he hyper force, but all sold out or it was out of the question....will she find a gift? OR will Blade100 just have to go giftless?


**O.k guys, me and Blade100 have officaly been together for a month! I made him do this and now he's making me do it. Sigh, here goes. It's kinda late though...hehehehe? Oh and, I know alot of my stories and chapters are started off with me sleeping...but I'm REALLY tired...I haven't been getting lots of sleep, so please bare with me!**

"Wake up..."

Dragon groaned slightly and moved, she felt someone slightly shake her and she swated her hand at them.

"Wake up!"

Dragon buried her head in her boyfriends chest as he attempted to wake her up.

"Wake up Dragon!"

"No...Go away..." She muffled through Blade100's chest as she tried to go back to sleep.

"I'm hurt Dragon, expecialy since it's our Anniversary-" He started, but Dragon's head suddenly popped up.

"Oh crap, that's right!" Dragon mummbled

"What?" Blade100asked

"Nothing, I didn't say anything." Dragon lied, smiling slyly

"...Dragon"

"I'm getting up, I'm getting up!"

* * *

"A gun? No...to...no way. A card? No, to _lame._" Dragon mummbled to herself.

She kept walking, not paying attention and ran into someone. They grabbed her shoulders and steadied them both.

"Sorry, tha-" Dragon cut herself off when she looked up and saw familiar green eyes.

"No prob" Matt said and quickly walked away.

Dragon sighed, things hae been REALLY akward between her and Matt lately. She knew the day that she had to confront him was coming soon.

"Darn it, Why does my life have to be so complicated?" She mummbled under her breath and glared into space as she haistly walked forward.

"O.k...No guns." Nova said, shaking her head feverishly

"Why?" Jin-May asked.

Nova just looked at a huge hole in the side of the Super Robot's armor.

Dragon chuckled, but then got back to pondering.

"Hehe...a motor-" Chiro started

"Chiro...if I was going to get a motorcycle...it'd be for me." Dragon said.

"A video game?" Sprx asked

"Their sold out" Dragon said, walkign out the door.

"Where are you going?" Otto asked

"I think I have it...Gibson...I'm gonna need you to lay some stuff out for me." Dragon said over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

Dragon was walkign quickly, she wanted to get this and do it quickly.

"Hello hunny" A voice said from behind her

Dragon groaned and kept walking, "Go away, don't you get the concept of 'unwelcome'?" She asked.

Brad grabbed her shoulders, but she flipped him onto his back.

"So...how's you're anniversary going?" He asked, grinning

Dragon groaned and walked hastily into a store.

Brad grinned and walked in after her.

"...You're getting him one of those? That's abit scary,will it-" Brad started, but Dragon walked through anouther door behind the store's manger.

"Fine...Get him that one." Brad pointed.

"...No...it'd be dead for what I'm gonna get Gibson to do to it...wait...why am I talkign to you? Go away!" Dragon yelled

"...That one, I want that one: Dragon said, beaming.

"O.k miss, just sing here...and here...and here..what are you gonna-" The guy started, but Dragon interupted.

"I'll get that part done later" she answered.

"So how you gonna-HEY! That's mine!" Brad shouted

"Hey, YOU gave it to ME, so bug off!" Dragon said, giving the manger a credit card.

"So that's where all my money's going" Brad mummbled flatly, glaring.

* * *

Dragon walked out of the store, carrying a box and Brad fuming behind her.

"Go away, stop following me!" Dragon yelled.

"Why?" Brad asked, grinning.

"Because it's kinda creepy, oh joy...I have a stalker" Dragon sarcasticly said, walkign into the super robot, slaming the door shut in Brad's face.

"Owch! That's gonna leave a mark!"

* * *

"O.k...now" Dragon said, releasing Blade100's eyes.

"Oh...a box...you shouldn't have" He said, suddenly dissapointed.

Dragon laughed and rolled her eyes, "Just open it" She ordered.

Blade100 lifted the box lip open and was suddenly pounced on and was covered in a licks by a swift moving tounge.

"AH! GET IT OFF ME!" He yelled.

Dragon laughed and whislted for the dog to come. The German Sheperd quickly ran to her.

"A dog, you got me a dog?" He asked, standing up.

"Not just any dog, I got Gibson to mess with it's DNA" Dragon said.

She threw a tennis ball, the dog ran faster than the speed of sound and caught it in the air quickly/

"Super speed"

She took the ball from the dogs mouth and threw it HIGH into the air and the dog jumped at amazing hights and caught it once again.

"Super jump"

Dragon called to dog to her and it pounced on her and pinned her to the ground, causing a big crater in the floor of the super robot.

"Super strength. He's fit for this life." Dragon said, laughing as the dog licked her face. She got up and the dog trotted to Blade100.

"You get to name-"

"Dante! his name is Dante!" Blade100 yelled, scratching the dogs head.

"O.k," Dragon laughed "Dante it is!"

"...Does he bite?"


End file.
